Silly Love Songs
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: It was just an average, lazy-day for the Organization - until Demyx decided he wanted to show Xigbar how much he loves him through love songs he found on the 'internet-box'. XigDem, Rated-T for safety. Expect crappy humor, attempted fluffy-ness, and all that cool stuff that makes us go 'AWWW' inside.


**A/N: Wow, look at that. Another idea for some XigDem oneshot love. Man I must love them more than I thought... Anyway, this was inspired by me listening to some older Cascada songs I haven't in a while, and thinking of a title for something - I think another fanfiction, or a song. Or maybe both, we authors do like mixing music with writing. I think it's a song anyway, I still haven't slept so it could be a TV show for all I know.**

**It's hard to type when your dog is sleeping in your lap and your laptop is on your knees. And when you have hardly enough sugar in your system to stay awake for a few hours. And you keep typoing like a bitch. Thank you, red line thingy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I totally own Kingdom Hearts and all the songs mentioned in this. No I'm kidding, I don't. If I did, well, I'd be one rich ass mother feura.**

* * *

_Silly Love Songs_

It was a pretty normal day for the Organization - well, as normal as it could get, really - and our favorite, one-eyed Freeshooter was currently lounging around the Gray Area with a few magazines. A few feet away Luxord was owning Larxene, Marluxia, and Xaldin at strip poker, Saix was staring out the window at the darkness, and Axel was making subtle passes at Roxas. Pretty average day.

"Hey, Xiggy!"

And then that adorable little mullet-head Demyx popped up next to Xigbar.

"Yo, kiddo." Xigbar didn't look up from his magazine, continuing to simply flip through it while Demyx situating himself on top of the older man's legs. Some of the other members questioned if that was actually comfortable, having Demyx sit on their legs with Arpeggio in his lap. Wait, Arpeggio? Oh, crap...

"So Xiggy," His mood turned to a more serious tone as he looked down at his older friend, gently strumming a soft chord on his trusty Sitar. "I was looking through the internet and-"

"You know I don't like you on the internet, kid. There's a lot of freaky shit on that demon sexbox," Xigbar looked up to the now pouting blonde who turned a slight shade of red, turning his head in the opposite direction of Xigbar. "I wasn't looking up that kind of stuff this time..." he mumbled underneath his breath, just loud enough for the older male to hear him. "I was looking up songs that expressed how I felt about my favorite half-blind person!"

Oh, crap.

"Uhh... you really didn't have to, Demyx..." Xigbar started pulling himself away from the Sitarist, cringing slightly at the soft whine the younger man made. He let out a low sigh and decided to just sit through whatever Demyx was gonna play for him, after all; it couldn't have been that bad, right?

"Hey! I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number; so call me maybe!"

Wrong.

"Dem, you didn't 'just meet me', as that song implied," Xigbar corrected, both men now sitting up straight on the gray couch - one of Xigbar's arms around the back so his fingers would hang over and brush against the back of Demyx's neck softly.

"Oh yeah... well," His face formed another pout at he mentally went through the rest of the songs he'd practiced that morning, before a 'great one' dawned on him. "This one's perfect!" Xigbar let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as he watched Demyx prepare his Sitar for the next number...

"So there you are - again you're circling all around, if you could only touch me now; stranger from the past," Demyx sang out softly, strumming the low chords on his Sitar as he looked hesitantly up at Xigbar. The Freeshooter seemed to be enjoying it so far; nodding his head along with the beat for the first few lines already.

"Don't hesitate, now we're standing face-to-face; if Heaven is the only place, would you take me hand?" A small smile formed at Xigbar's lips at the soft, gentle words which prompted the Nocturne to smile as well, before his face turned into that of a deviant. A very innocent-looking deviant.

"Just tell me what do you want from me! This is love in the first-degree! Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me!" The dirty-blonde proceeded to jump around on the couch excitedly, the tune taking a fast-paced turn which made Xigbar blanch and the other members in the room snicker under their breath.

"Uh, Dem..." Xigbar started to interrupt, making Demyx's face fall as he stopped playing and landed on his knees on the couch again. "I don't really want anythin' from you right now, kiddo."

"Oh," came the simple response, and Demyx's hand moved to his face in a 'thinking pose' as he went about his next move. His eyes brightened once more and he snapped his fingers, hopping to his feet on the ground and readying Arpeggio once more. "This one'll be perfect, I can feel it!"

"Go for it," Xigbar encouraged, crossing his arms over his chest as his smile returned. Demyx nodded enthusiastically before beginning his next song;

"I see you winding and grinding, up on that pole!"

"NO!" The entire room practically shouted, causing Demyx to look at all of them with an odd look on his face. Axel currently had one hand each on Roxas and Xion's hears, the other two pressed into his chest while Larxene and Marluxia snickered like demented school girls. Which is probably what they once were in a past life.

"Okay... how about, um..." Demyx pondered over the list of songs in his head for a few more seconds, before finding one everyone would deem suitable.

"At first I was afraid; I was petrified! Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side!"

Oh sweet Kingdom Hearts above, help us.

"But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong, and I grew strong - and I learned how to get along!" He jumped off of the couch again, bouncing around as he sang to Xigbar, swaying his hips along the the notes coming from his Sitar.

"Dem-" Xigbar tried but was cut off by the next line, much to everyone's enjoyment and his chagrin.

"And so you're back, from outer space! I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face!" Demyx belted out the lyrics to the Freeshooter, leaning back as he jammed out on his Arpeggio - which started drawing the attention of the rest of the Organization members that weren't currently in the Gray Room.

"Demyx, that's more of a... break-up kind of song," The dirty-blonde immediately stopped playing and stared sadly at Xigbar, his eyes starting to tear up. Nice job, Xiggy. "B-but... I d-don't wanna br-break up with y-you..."

"Nice going, Asshat." Larxene hissed in Xigbar's direction, causing him to let out a groan and rub his temples. "Just sing the next song you have for me, Babe. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Okay!" Oi, this was gonna be a long night.

""I'd like to be everything you want, hey boy; lemme talk to you - If I was your boyfriend-"

"Oh sweet mother of Xemnas' grumpy vagina, please no Justin Bieber..." Axel announced, feigning horror and sliding onto the ground dramatically. Most of the other male members agreed; the only ones pushing for Demyx to continue were Larxene, Marluxia, Xion, and Xigbar - but he only wanted him to keep going because of how fuckeable his voice sounded when he sang like that. Well, Larxene was fanning herself after only the first few lines, so...

"Um... hold on lemme check through all the other ones I found," Demyx proceeded to pull a folded up sheet of paper from his coat, fiddling to get it open for a few seconds before skimming through it. He made a few 'hmm's and murmured a few incoherent things before settling on his next song, tucking the paper back into his coat. "Okay, lemme try this one."

Demyx started strumming the opening sequence for the next song, nodding his head as his fingers moved over the strings of his Sitar with expert ease before his lips parted and he continued singing;

""I'm better, so much better now - I see the light, touch the light; we're together now," Demyx kept his eyes shut as he started getting lost in the music, swaying his hips in a circular motion the the beat of the music. And, you know, being in front of a group of perverts, a lot of the older members had their eyes glued to the motion of his hips, Luxord beginning to drool. This pretty much set Xigbar off as he grit out 'play something else' through his clenched teeth, scaring everyone. Except you know, Saix and Xemnas since they were like, creepozoids.

"Um.. one sec," Demyx started fumbling through paper, tossing out the pieces that had songs that made him want to move his hips in similar ways, much to everyone's disappointment (well except Xigbar, 'cause he was pissed, and the not pedo members of the Org).

"Okay, this one really creeps me out 'cause it's almost pretty much exactly how I feel about you and stuff, so... here we go," Everyone nodded in approvement as Demyx started strumming out the beginning chord to the next song, Xigbar's eyebrow twitching slightly as he noticed Luxord and Xaldin's lecherous grins aimed at his boyfriend's hip and crotch area. He was gonna shoot them in their sleep tonight, ohoho.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong," Demyx looked up at Xigbar's now passive face as he continued on, Larx, Xion, and Marly recognizing the song instantly and squeeing over it while the rest of the Organization just nodded their heads along to the beat.

"I know you get me, so I let my walls come down - dow-ow-own," There was a light blush on little Demmy's cheeks when he saw Xigbar smiling at him as he continued on; "Before you met me - I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February, you'll be my Valentine - valentiiiine."

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Everyone jumped at that, Xion, Marluxia, and Demyx screaming while Xigbar started shooting at the source of the noise - a now fleeing... bed sheet? Well it didn't get very far; it tripped over the bottom of it's cover and fell flat on the floor. Everyone tentatively moved over to it, Xion and Roxas summoning their Kingdom Keys to softly prod at the lump. It moved, and then a little blonde girl popped out from underneath it.

"Namine what the Hell!"

"I felt let out!" She defended, holding her hands in the air in sign of surrender. Everyone sighed and most moved back to their original positions - save for Demyx who lunged into Xigbar's lap, and Xemnas who was glaring down at her. "I'm tired of being locked up away from everyone," She continued, shooting a surprisingly venomous glare to Xemnas and Saix, which actually made their faces pale and force them to back away from her. Xigbar chuckled at the white witch's antics before leaning forward some to place a gentle kiss to the top of Demyx's mulleted head, making the shorter male look up at him with a wide grin.

"No more silly love songs, okay? If you wanna show me how much you love me, wait in my bed completely naked and it'll have the same effect." Xigbar smirked, softly nibbling the top of Demyx's head, making him yelp softly in reposnse.

"DUDE! There are kids here!"

* * *

**A/N: … Yeeeaaaaahhh... I had a different vision for this, but then this came out instead, so... I just rolled with it. And then I felt the need to include Namine for some reason... Any who, this probably sucks in some departments, but... yeah. It was a quick idea and I still haven't gone to bed for the night (meaning last night, urgh). Oh, here are the songs used in this chapter (even though most were only beginning verses and what-not);**

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Ray Jepsen**

**What Do You Want From Me? - Cascada**

**I Wanna Love You (Explicit) - Akon**

**Survivor/I Will Survive (Mash-up) - Glee Cast**

**Boyfriend - Justin Bieber**

**Chasing The Sun - The Wanted**

**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**

**Soooo... yeah. Read, Review, Criticize, Enjoy, etc. All that fun stuff. Especially giving me your opinions, that would be my all-time favorite option.**


End file.
